lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Zuri/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Kiara Zuri, along with Tiifu, is Kiara's best friend. In The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar when Zuri injured herself, Kiara sent her back to Pride Rock, while she and Tiifu set put to track gazelles. Much like Tiifu, Zuri is a supportive friend to Kiara, who believed in all of her decisions when she was placed as one of her royal advisors in Can't Wait to be Queen. She has also stuck up for Kiara when others doubt her. Also, like Tiifu, Zuri is always up for helping Kiara to look her best for every occasion. She has shown to be incredibly grateful towards Kiara for saving her in Baboons!. But Kiara expresses amused annoyance with Zuri and Tiifu's obsession with appearances, but later credits them when speaking to Vuruga Vuruga. She is less enthusiastic about their hunting trips than Kiara, though she attends them seemingly only for the sake of being her best friend. The cub also dislikes it when someone threatens her position as Kiara's royal advisor, as seen in Rise of Scar. Kion Zuri and Kion are neutral towards each other. In Can't Wait to be Queen, Zuri served as Kiara's advisor and laughed when Tiifu made a remark at Kion for not being as quick minded as Kiara. Later Kion was disgusted when Zuri and Tiifu allowed Kiara to go and meet Janja alone and he berates her along with Tiifu for this. However, Zuri doesn't care about what Kion said as he's not the Queen. In dangerous situations, she tends to obey Kion's commands seen in The Underground Adventure. Bunga Bunga and Zuri are allies even though she was a little annoyed at him in the beginning. In "The Underground Adventure", while Tiifu tries to escape the den she causes a cave in and Bunga pushes Zuri out of the way. Makini Zuri is rather indifferent to Makini. Shortly after being introduced, she showed incredible jealousy when Kiara addressed the mandrill as her future advisor, prompting an angry response from both her and Tiifu, who claimed that they were her royal advisors. This animosity was soon dropped when Nala offered to spend time with the girls instead. Rafiki Zuri appears to be on good terms with Rafiki. She is not afraid to question him when necessary. Tiifu Zuri and Tiifu are besties. They always like to have fun and laugh with each other. They always help Kiara out with her princess and queen duties. In The Underground Adventure, she is surprised that Tiifu is afraid of the dark and is proud of her as she came a long way after their adventure. Timon and Pumbaa Timon and Pumbaa are good friends with Tiifu and Zuri. In Return of the Roar Timon and Pumbaa help, Zuri gets her claw out from being stuck a tree. Tiifu and Zuri helped in the Christmas Performance. Kuchimba After a fire hits the hot mud pots. Zuri along with Kion, Bunga, Tiifu, and Kiara get lost in caves and meet a golden mole named Kuchimba. She thinks he's adorable, he helps them get out of the caves and back to Pride Rock. Simba Zuri appears to be on good terms with Simba. He always wants to be with her no matter what she's doing. She also wants to impress the king. Nala Zuri loves being around Kiara's mom Nala. She always wants to be with her no matter what she's doing. She also wants to impress the queen. Dhahabu Zuri thought that her coat was beautiful. She loved hanging out with Dhahabu and being her guard for a day. However she didn't wanna be her guard forever. Starehe and Raha Zuri becomes good friends with Starehe and Raha after they save her from the jackals and crocodiles. Fuli Fuli, and Zuri are on good terms. At first Fuli was annoyed at the girls. In the episode "Fuli's New Family" Fuli didn't wanna hunt with the girls and went beside Kiara to show them how it's done. In "The Underground Adventure" Fuli was annoyed at their false alarm. In "The Queen's Visit" the girls worked together to protect Queen Dhahahbu however Tiifu and Zuri didn't wanna Dhahahbu's guards forever. They explaned to Fuli that they couldn't leave Kiara since she's their best friend. When the jackals came to eat Dhahahbu Tiifu and Zuri asked Fuli what to do to help. Fuli told them to stay by the queen. They all become good friends after that. Muhangus Muhangus and Zuri are on good terms. In "The Underground Adventure", he helped her get back to Pride Rock. Kovu Zuri and Kovu are on good terms since they're in the same pride. Kovu sat near Tiifu during Kion and Rani's wedding. Vitani Zuri and Vitani are on good terms since they're in the pride. Rani Zuri and Rani are on good terms she comes to her and Kion's wedding. Enemies Reirei's Pack Zuri along with her best friend Tiifu are scared of the jackals when they came to attack Dhahabu. She protected Dhahabu at all times and never left her side. Kiburi's Float The crocodiles attempt to kill Zuri along with Fuli, Tiifu and Dhahabu. Category:Relationships